Vehicles of the van type have an enclosed body usually with two rear doors which are hinged at the outside edges and swing toward the center and also with a sliding side door which provides access to the interior of the van body. When the van is used for a family vehicle or for camping and mobile home adaptations, the side door is usually the only door utilized by the occupants. Furthermore, with children in the van, it is desirable that the rear doors be blocked from opening. Also, with furnishing items in the van such as bunks, stoves, refrigerators and the like, the space inside the rear doors is frequently filled so the doors cannot be used.
In addition, with the compact household facilities arranged in the van, there is a need for yet additional storage space for camping and household equipment, tools and the like.